Blue faction (sonic x tails)
by Brendan2003
Summary: Too many spoilers to make a desc, your gonna have to read the story
1. Chapter One: Questionable Strategy

(This is in an alternate universe, where sonic and tails are the same age and sonic adventure titles never happened) our story begins in the middle of a small town, a battle between Dr. robotnics mech, sonic and tails are fighting, the mech nearly destroyed, partially on fire. "Give it up eggman!" Yells sonic, with a cocky smirk on his face. "It's doctor Robotnic to you!" Robotnic in an angry tone. Sonic and the mech both jump at each other, he punches the robot mid air but feels a sharp pain on the side of his head. The mech starts to twitch and falls over on the ground. "That battle seemed to easy compared to the last few..." tails says "nah, he just needs to step up his game" sonic says. "Hmmm" goes tails...


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning Of The End

(3 am, town square) "they will never see it coming, I almost feel bad for that blue moron" robotnic mutters, he scans the area with a flashlight, until he finds the mech in a trash can, he opens a compartment on the head, revealing a small, robotic arm, loosely grasping two blue quills, robot Jc smirks and runs to his egg mobile. He arrives at his base, and goes into his lab, where he puts the quills into a tray, it slides into a mechine and goes to his PC, "now I just have to input the command..." C L O N E is typed into the interface... (10 am, sonics house) *riiiinng riiiinng* sonic "who could be calling at 10 am on a Saturday?" Sonic questions "hello?" "Sonic! It's tails, come to my house immediately! It's an emergency!" Sonic dashes down the street to tails house, he knocks on the door and tails answers, looking concered...


	3. Chapter Three: Invasion

"What's wrong bud?" Sonic says "you need to see this... I knew that battle was too easy" tails says in a serious tone. Tails brings sonic to his computer, "you remember how we put cameras in eggmans lab, right?" tails asks "vaguely" says sonic "well look what eggman has..." tails says "is that one of my... quills?" Questions sonic "unfortunately, yes, he's using them to clone you. He's created an army of sonic clones." Tails says. "We need to stop him now!" Sonic says KA-BOOM BANG BANG POW "what the hell was that!" Tails yells and proceeds to cower behind sonic,

Sonic peeks through the blinds to reveal hundreds of sonic clones, armed with assault rifles, body armor and genades, taking over the whole town with ease

"Get to the garage quick!" Tails yells as sonic follows

The door opens to reveal two halo-like suits shaped like sonic and tails, with pistols on the table behind them...


	4. Chapter Four: Captured

"Tails you've been playing too much halo" sonic says jokingly. Tails blushed and yells "this is no time for jokes! Get in the suit and press the button with a four on it" sonic does so and proceeds to strip down to he underwear. This makes tails blush uncontrollably and begins to get a boner. He gets in the suit as fast as possible to avoid his blush being seen by sonic. Sonic presses the button and turns invisible "no fucking way this thing turns invisible?! That's badass" sonic says impressed "let's get moving, we can hide in the forest for now..." tails says... (Later, Deep in the forest) "hey over here!" A strange voice emmits from a cave sonic and tails walk in, immediately after entering, 5 inch metal doors slam shut and lock, lights come on and a speaker is visible... "gotcha"


	5. Chapter Five: I love you

"Who said that!" Sonic yells. A monitor turns on, to reveal a heavily armed tails sitting at a desk in robotnics lair. "What the hell? Is that me?" Tails says

"Happy 21st birthday my nemesis" the clone tails cackled "you have his memories?" Sonic said, not in total surprise, "I am general prower, a carbon copy of tails, of course I have his memories you dimwit!" Said the general "have you anything to tell sonic? Tails?" Prower teased. "Man, I hope he means what I think he means..." sonic thought "s..sonic?" Tails said "I-" "Too late for that ahaha HAHAHAHA" the general slammed a button on his desk, causing the blocked off cave to fill with water, thankfully at a snails pace. "Damn! It's not fast enough! Fine, have a nice death" prower teases before shutting the moitor, speakers and mic off. "Sonic I need to tell you this now" tails states. "What is it, tails? Whatever it is you can tell me" sonic says "please say it please say it please say it" repeats I sonics mind "sonic... I...I I'm in love with you..."


	6. Chapter Six: Blue Faction

"Why did you have to tell me that..." sonic replys. "I just thought you should know... I'm sorry" tails says "no I mean why did you have to tell me, I wanted to say I loved you" sonic says with a smirk on his face "really?" Tails says with delight, sonic leans in and kisses him "how's that for an answer?" He says playfully "perfect!" Tails says before putting his helmet back on, sonic does the same and says "now we just need to find a way out of here..." sonic says, looking around the cave walls. (Muffled, *boom* *boom* "it's not working" "then try the remote charge dumbass" *tap*) *BOOM* "holy shit!"

Sonic and tails shout in unicent. "There they are!" the dust clears, a wolf with white fur, black ears, black hands, and black feet holding remote charges and a sledgehammer stands in the remains of the door, behind him stands knuckles...


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome To The Faction

"Thank you for saving us." Says sonic "no problem, my names Brendan, your friend here wanted the faction to find you" "the faction?" Tails asks "get in, we'll take you there" knuckles says, sonic, tails, knuckles and Brendan get in a strange blue APC like vehicle with a turret on the top, knuckles on the turret

They arrive in a canyon, with 3 buildings, a tower, a garage and a small shack. "Welcome to the blue faction safe house, I'll be dropping you off here" Brendan says after stopping In front of the garage "thanks for the ride blue 3" knuckles says before Brendan drives off *BOOM* "go go go!" Says various sonic clones *POW* "SCF INCOMING!" Shouts kuckles they blue faction fights off the sonic clones, now referred to as SCF with sonic and tails leading the charge "what the hell was that" sonic hisses "that was an attempted mad murder that you just stopped" knuckles says impressed "think you can do that but blow up a building at the same time?" Knuckles asks

"We aren't terrorists, knuckles" tails replys "you think I am? The SCF are wiping out towns, shooting up protests and worker rally's" knuckles shouts "I'm still not gonna be part of this" says sonic, tails nods his head in concurrence. "Like it or not, you are now, they'll hunt you forever" knuckles says. Sonic and tails look at eachother and then tails sighs and says "fine, we'll do it"


End file.
